User blog:Isabella Fanatic/IzzyFan's Reviews
I was gonna add this to IzzyFan's Story Reviews, but I want to review characters too, and I'd rather make a new blog than rename the old one. So yeah, I'm reviewing stories and characters. I'll use a format with pros, cons, and final thoughts, and I'll try to give constructive criticism. 'For people that have requested on my old blog: '''if you still want your request reviewed, '''please repost it here. '''Some of the people on the old blog probably don't care or want a better story reviewed. Now a few ground rules: #I will only review finished stories. If there's a section you need to add to a character page, that's fine if you don't have it up. Stories, though, have to be finished. #It must be appropriate. #You can only request two pages to be reviewed at a time. I have a life too. #Please, don't take it too seriously if I don't like your story! I will try my hardest not to make anyone feel bad! All right, I'm ready to review! To Review: *Gone, But Not Forgotten *Cain Rangle Johnson *Goldfish Darkskull *How Across the Second Dimension Could Have Ended * Patty the Platypus If There Were Two Odd People By Kuzlalala Pros *I love how you showed Perry and Candace's relationship. *"but then I figured out that babies are annoying!" LOL *The end is funny. *You made me feel sad for Candace, missing her dad :( *Everyone is mostly in character. Cons *It's hard to understand, mostly in the beginning. *You alternated past tense and present tense. *I don't get the Father's Day part... *What are the lyrics to Fun One Moment? *How old are all the characters in this? Final Thoughts I like how this is a Canderry familial relationship story, as there aren't many of those (to my knowledge). It's a bit tricky to understand, and I wish there were a bit more detail about Candace and Perry's day together. I thought it was so cute how Candace just assumed her dad was in a costume, and the story was pretty humorous. Overall, this is a good story that could be improved. Orchid the Ornithorhynchus (Platypus) Created by Ferbluver Pros *I like how she's not a Perry ship. *I love how her backstory connects to her personality today. *I really like her appearance. *It's cool that she is still wandering. *I like her relationship with Ferb for some reason... *Her gallery is awesome :) *It's ironically awesome how she's semi-aquatic yet she's afraid of water XD Cons *If the drawing is OOC for her, why is it in the infobox? *The page has a lot of spelling/punctuation errors. *She doesn't have any stories explaining her past life or anything... that would be nice. *In the At the Adoption Center section, you made Orchid seem a bit fakely innocent... she never did anything mean to the other animals? Final Thoughts Orchid is pretty awesome as far as platypi go. She has a very detailed page, and her backstory is something that hasn't been ''that ''overused. She has lots of awesome art on her page, and I love her appearance. I only had a few nitpicks. Go Orchid! Iantha the Platypus Created by Lotta Potato Salad Pros *Her name is very original. *She has a fic revealing her backstory. *I like her personality! *She's a platypus that's not a Perry ship (I like Perry ships, but the idea is getting overused) *I love her backstory! *Her random answers to questions are hilarious :) *I love her relationships with the other characters, especially Perseus. Cons *So her parents don't love her at ''all? It just seems almost impossible to me... maybe she could have a few sweet moments with her parents? *Slight nitpick, but it would be nice to see more pictures of her interacting with other characters. *It seems as if Iantha would follow Perry to the O.W.C.A., being as curious as she seems to be. Maybe she's too involved in her work to notice. I don't know. *It sometimes seems as if Iantha has multiple personalities: random and cheerful, serious and hard-working, Phineas's personality, etc. Final Thoughts Iantha is probably one of my favorite platypi on this wiki. Her gallery has lots of pictures, some that make you laugh and some that tug at your heartstrings (but all well drawn). She is a very original character, with an interesting name and appearance (I love her lab coat!). I only had a few questions and problems. One other problem I had with Iantha: she doesn't have enough stories :) Great job Lotta! A British Werewolf in Danville Created by FossilsDaDaDa Pros *Jessie leaving a spitnote was hilarious xD *There are tons of awesome pictures to accompany the story. *I love the kids' costumes. *There's LOTS of detail which lets you picture exactly what's happening. *GPS is pretty good. *The plot is engaging and interesting. *Everyone is very in character. Cons *It doesn't seem like Isabella would choose Pochahontas for her Halloween costume. Correct me if I'm wrong. *Phineas would more likely tell Isabella her costume looks great, not her. *A few GPS errors. Final Thoughts ABWiD is one of the best fanfics I have read on this wiki. It's funny and lighthearted but at the same time suspenseful and scary. It's very detailed, giving you a picture in your mind, and everyone is almost always in character. The whole story is extremely interesting, and I would recommend this to anybody! Category:Blog posts